A New Leaf
by elizabethstarr
Summary: "Hermione, for being so bright you can be incredibly daft. He likes you, it's as simple as that," Draco smirked, his tone laced with amusement as he spoke to the fiery Gryffindor Princess. - Rated M for later chaps, language and some violence. RR :
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: For the sake of my story I have changed the ages and years of some characters, I have kept Fred alive, added some characters and changed the first names of other characters. JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter, lucky lady.**

**Chapter One**

A tanned forehead fell against the window with an audible thunk, thick lashed eyelids slid down over chocolate colored eyes and plum rose red lips parted slightly as a soft sigh escaped them. The female tuned out her best friends as their conversation turned to Quidditch. She almost wished that Wonwon's bimbo girlfriend would come back so, she could once again engage Harry and Ginny in a conversation. She ran a hand through her now tame caramel curls, trying to soothe her frazzled nerves but she knew it was futile as her nerves wouldn't settle until she received word from the twins or Charlie about her parents. News she was desperate for.

Modifying her parents' memories and sending them to Australia was definitely one of the hardest things she had ever done but knowing that the alternative was a certain and painful death the choice was an obvious one. Plus, she had know that as soon as it was safe she would seek them out and fix it, hoping they would understand and forgive her. And that's exactly what she had done. Two days after Harry defeated Voldemort she had set off and spent four months vigorously searching Australia for the couple. Meanwhile she had earned a lovely tan and finished growing up. The day of her return a week ago she'd passed the search onto Fred, George and Charlie, knowing that they would contact her if they found anything relating to her parents at all. She'd become quite close with the three of them after saving Fred's life during that fateful night in Hogwarts. She smiled faintly, remembering all of the owls the three of them had sent her during her time away, she'd helped with some of their latest inventions and they'd helped keep her out of a funk when she returned empty handed.

"Hermione!" Ginny's voice cut through her thoughts and the curl haired girl turned to look at her friends, her mocha gaze focusing on the red headed girl.

"Yes?" her tone was laced with irritation at having been pulled from her thoughts, Ron snickered earning himself a glare from the two females, he quickly shut up and turned back to Harry, who just shrugged.

"Do you know who HeadBoy is yet?" the younger girl asked, poorly masking her curiosity. Hermione shook her head, causing her curls to bounce.

"Nope, I thought it'd be Harry or Ron for sure but that didn't happen, I don't really know who else it could be, maybe it'll be Justin or some Ravenclaw, I just hope it's not Malfoy, we'd kill each other by the end of the week.." Hermione trailed off, biting her bottom lip, causing the other three to laugh, she joined in after.

"Well, I wasn't a prefect" Harry stated matter of factly, Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes.

"Neither was your dad but he was HeadBoy," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders, Harry just shrugged, brushing it off.

"I'm just glad we don't have to wear our designated robes this year, thank Merlin for being sixth and seventh years, right?" Ginny piped up, the fashion diva in her coming forth, Hermione laughed and the boys groaned, they quickly went back to their Quidditch conversation leaving Hermione and Ginny to talk about fashion. The last hour of the train ride went by in this fashion and as the train slowed to a stop Hermione reached her hand into her trusty beaded bag and pulled out her HeadGirl badge and pinned it to her white v-neck t-shirt, she pulled her knee high dark brown suede boots on over her jeans and stood, making her way out of the compartment and the others followed her, the conversation flowing easily.

Hermione's eyes scanned the crowd, trying to spot the HeadBoy badge on someone's chest but she hadn't found it by the time they got to a carriage and her eyebrows furrowed, a slight frown tugging her red lips down as they climbed in and rode to the castle, she remained quiet the whole ride and the walk inside. The four of them found their spots at the Gryffindor table, soon joined by Lavender, oh joy, Parvarti, Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Hey 'Mione! You look good," Neville spoke quietly as he hugged the girl, and she returned the hug, smiling warmly at the male, he was no longer a boy, sometime during the war he'd grown up and he now had confidence, though that was probably because of his part in the final battle, killing that stupid serpent of Voldemort's.

"Hey Neville, thank you, you're not looking to bad yourself," she returned, winking. The boy laughed and gently pushed her shoulder, rolling his eyes at her.

"Whatever Mi" he shook his head and the hall grew quiet as McGonagall walked in with the first years to be sorted, Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, there were so many of them! The sorting began and each time one of the small kids were sorted into Slytherin a lot of the older students hissed and booed, Hermione's red lips pulled into a thin line, mimicking McGonagall's own lips, her expression just as hard as the older professor's. The sorting ended with each house gaining fifteen new students and Hermione in a sour mood with Ron and most of her Gryffindor counterparts. Her gaze quickly scanned the Slytherin table, each of them were subdued and quiet, her chocolate gaze finally fell on Draco Malfoy, and the HeadBoy badge pinned to his chest and though she felt mildly disappointed she said nothing, all of the Slytherin's looked so down and even though she was less than fond of them, it upset her to see them this way, curse her too big heart.

The rest of the feast went by quickly and Hermione stayed out of the conversations, her mind elsewhere and her frustration with her friends hadn't ebbed quite yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews and adding my story to your favorites/alerts lists. 3 Again JK Rowling owns the world of Harry Potter and she is a lucky lucky woman. Thank you for reading Lovers. RR 3**

**Chapter Two**

Hermione glanced around herself, a soft smile on her lips, though the Heads' common room was smaller than that of the Gryffindor's it was warm and lively, the color scheme was red and silver, representing both her and Malfoy's houses, there was a small kitchen off of the common room, she had yet to venture up the stairs leading to her room, she wasn't that curious about it. The clock to the right of the fire place chimed, letting her know that it was three in the morning, she groaned softly, shaking her head as she sunk back into the cushions of the love seat, thanking Merlin that the next day was Saturday and she didn't have classes.

She couldn't get the booing, the hissing, and the mean comments that the Slytherins had endured out of her mind, nor could she shake the fact that none of them had retorted with their own jibes. They had welcomed the new members of their house in with warmth and almost a pity, because of what the young kids would have to go through just because of their house. Hermione bit her bottom lip, a crease forming between her eyebrows and her jaw clenching. She'd never seen them act this way, it was unnerving, and their behavior as a whole was nothing compared to the behavior of their prince Draco Malfoy, upon entering their common room after her, he'd nodded politely in greeting before escaping to his room without a word, no mudblood or muggle-born jokes, no remarks about her being a know-it-all, or a Gryffindor, or how she'd gotten the position based on favoritism or any of the usual. It had indeed left the Gryffindor Princess puzzled and unable to sleep, which left her in this current situation. She climbed off the couch and walked into the kitchen, and started preparing herself a cup of tea, choosing to use magic to avoid the tea kettle's loud whistle which would surely wake the sleeping Malfoy heir.

"Hey," a familiar voice cut through the silence and Hermione let out a shriek, dropping her tea cup which fell to the floor and shattered, she whirled around, her wand drawn and a number of hexes running through her head, only to find Draco Malfoy with his hands raised in surrender, a small smirk on his lips and she scolded herself for her jumpiness, the war was over as she lowered her wand.

"Don't sneak up on me, Malfoy! I could have hexed you," her voice was shrill, she stooped down to gather the pieces of glass from the floor, as the male started laughing.

"Hermione, are you a witch or what? And I'm sorry for scaring the daylights out of you," Hermione sat on her butt and gaped up at the male, he'd just used her first name, she recovered quickly and repaired the cup magically, and whisked away the liquid, standing up and putting the kettle on the stove now.

"Why are you awake at this ungodly hour anyways Malfoy?" Hermione's question came out in a sharp tone, which she internally smacked herself for, she didn't like being laughed at.

"I could ask you the same thing, Granger" he emphasized her last name on purpose, irritating her to no end, she scowled at the blonde, her chocolate gaze meeting his liquid steel one, he smirked in return.

"I couldn't sleep, it's not a crime to be awake in my own common room," she continued to scowl as the tea kettle whistled, she quickly took it off the burner and poured it into two glasses, handing on to Draco, who took it, confusion written on his face.

"What's on your mind? And I am expecting company," Draco replied, leading the way back into the common room, Hermione followed, reclaiming her spot on the love seat, Draco sat in a dark red, plush chair, and gauged her reaction to his answer.

"At this hour?" She raised her eyebrows, her expression mildly suspicious and Draco shrugged his shoulders, the famous malfoy smirk back on his lips.

"Yeah, a friend needed someone to talk to, his ruddy bird wouldn't leave me alone until I got out of bed, bloody thing kept pulling my hair," Hermione clapped on of her slender hands over her mouth, attempting to stifle her giggle, Draco scowled at her, running a hand through his sleep disheveled hair, she quickly composed herself once more.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not sure, you'd have to ask him," a loud knock at the portrait hole startled the petite female and she jumped up to open it, and stepped back to allow a tall figure in, her back to him as she closed the portrait.

"Good evening Granger," his voice was like velvet and hinted with an Italian accent, she turned to look at the male, and her eyes widened. Blaise Zabini was staring down at her, a smirk on his lips, his brilliant indigo eyes boring holes into her. She scanned the male from the floor up, he was a foot or so taller than herself, his complexion clear and olive toned, his features and muscles were defined and damn near perfect, she reached his eyes and caught his gaze with hers, a shy smile and soft blush creeping into her features.

"Hello Blaise," her voice was soft and his smirk grew, her turned away from her and walked gracefully over to where his best friend sat, and he settled himself on the loveseat that Hermione had previously been occupying, the HeadBoy's smirk mirrored the darker Slytherin's and he chuckled softly. Hermione scowled at the blonde, which caused him to laugh harder.

"Shut up Draco!" the fiery Gryffindor snapped before turning to Blaise. "Would you like some tea?" the male shook his head and so, Hermione settled herself into another chair, tucking her small legs up under herself. Her curiosity at it's peak, wanting nothing more now to know why Blaise Zabini was in their common room at three thirty in the morning.

"Draco, Hermione, this is something you can both help with.." Hermione and Draco both nodded for the Italian to continue, he closed his eyes for a moment before opening them, the hurt in them was unbelievable and it took them both by surprise for a moment. "The Slytherin house is depressed, they're changed people, yet they don't know how to make the rest of the school see that. They're scared, they've been bullied all evening and all day on the train, the new first years are terrified, we need to help them, we need to raise their morale if you will.." The male finished, quieter at the end and he turned to each Head in turn, his eyes pleading, the hurt and anger were visible on Draco's face while Hermione's expression revealed shock, anger, and determination.

"I'll observe for a few days and get back to you Blaise," the curly headed girl nodded sharply and Blaise smiled faintly, the curiosity burning in his eyes, and he turned to Draco who just shrugged and shook his head, disbelief clouding his eyes and Hermione noticed these subtle movements, her eyebrows raised, disappearing behind her bangs. "What?"

"Well, Hermione.." Draco began, his voice quiet and holding uncertainty. "Why are you going to help us? Why are you being civil toward us, nice even?" his silver gaze dropped down to Hermione's exposed forearm, the cruel word scarred white against her tan skin and he shivered slightly, remembering the day she'd received those ugly scars, he'd been there, heard her screams and he just watched as his aunt cut her, tortured her, he'd done nothing and he regretted it, and that had been the day he'd officially made up his mind that what the Dark lord was doing was horrendous, before that he'd been doubting, he'd been questioning the motives and methods but the threats of his mother being killed kept him doing the dark lord's favors, but that day when he'd watched the petite yet fiery Gryffindor who now sat in front of him writhing in pain, screaming and crying just over some stupid sword was the final straw. He'd had enough. Blaise sat quietly, waiting for the female to answer, his indigo eyes filled with curiosity and surprise.

"Well, Draco, Blaise, from just sitting here talking to you for this short amount of time I can tell that neither of you are the same people you were before this bloody war. Sure, you're still arrogant and pig headed but that's because you're you. I may not be able to forget the years of torture and tormenting that you put me through and I may not trust you completely just yet but I can forgive you, I can put it behind me. This war took so many from us already, why should we let is ruin potential friendships and maybe more in some cases, why should we let the hatred we fought against so hard to ruin generations to come when we fought so hard for peace? It's stupid. And you two weren't responsible for the war itself, you two didn't kill anyone. Yes, Draco I know you planned to kill Dumbledore but YOU did NOT do it, you couldn't do it. I watched Snape's memories of that night, we saw what happened, the whole thing was planned between him and Dumbledore, I know you're a good person beneath that snotty exterior you wear. And the younger members of the Slytherin house well, they've done NOTHING to deserve this hatred, no child deserves it, they weren't part of the war, it wasn't their faults their parents raised them that way and forced beliefs into their heads! I want to stop this madness!" by the end of her rant the petite female was pacing back in forth in front of the crackling fire, angry tears brimming in her eyes, her chest heaving with her heavy breaths, the two aristocratic Slytherin males staring at her with their mouths hanging open. She wiped her eyes, and her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"Merlin, remind us never to get you riled up again" Blaise said, chuckling softly, Draco joined him and Hermione soon after, full blown laughter erupted and it was a good fifteen minutes before they were able to stop, all three of them clutching their sides and gasping for air. They sat around talking about countless and unimportant things, the conversation flowing easily between the three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for the reviews and the alerts and favorites and everything of the like! I'm terribly sorry about the long wait, I moved to a new state and I've been incredibly busy. Once again, I do not own the Harry Potter world, just this plot and a few characters. Enjoy. RR Loves.**

**Chapter Three**

The curly haired Gryffindor Princess woke to the sunshine streaming through her window, she opened her eyes before groaning and closing them tightly, she furiously rubbed them with her palms before opening them once more. Her pupils dilated with the light before shrinking as they adjusted. She glanced over at the clock sitting in the corner of her room. She shrieked and jumped out of bed, it was ten o'clock, she'd over slept! She jumped out of bed before remembering that it was Saturday and she didn't have to be anywhere in a hurry, she scolded herself internally for forgetting the day of the week. She bounded into the bathroom connecting her and the Head Boy's dorm but she stopped, her chocolate eyes wide and her mouth hanging open as she took in the room around her. A tub the size of a swimming pool , with multiple fragrance and oil faucets was off the left, the wall to her right held two large, personal shower stalls, the wall in front of her which held two sinks and counters, was lined in mirrors. The ceiling and walls were charmed to look like a beach, the sun shining against a bright blue sky, with waves lapping at the sand. This was definitely the best bathroom she'd ever seen in her life. She quickly shed her clothes and stepped into one of the showers, turning on the water and closing her eyes as it hit her skin. Merlin, it felt wonderful. Steam floated up around her as she washed her hair and scrubbed her body, ridding herself of the grime from the previous day's traveling. Once she was satisfied that she was clean she stepped out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels that was on the counter top and wrapped it around herself. Just as she was securing the towel the door to the Head Boy's room flew open.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini shuffled into the bathroom oblivious to Hermione's presence. She froze, her gaze locked on both of the males, both of them wearing nothing but their swim trunks. Blaise's hair was the usual raven coloured organized mess, his indigo eyes shining and he was chatting easily with Malfoy about something or other but Hermione was in too much shock to make out the words. Malfoy's appearance was normal, perfectly styled platinum blonde hair, but his silver eyes were dancing as he laughed at whatever Zabini was saying. Finally, breaking out of her shock Hermione let out a soft squeak and the two Slytherin males turned to stare at her, their jaws dropping.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Her voice shook slightly, she was highly uncomfortable, she shifted her weight, folding her arms across her chest. The two males regained their composure and smirks formed on their lips.

"Oh, Granger, didn't know you had a form like that!" Malfoy's tone was teasing and Zabini laughed softly.

"Of course! I'm not a big lump!" Hermione stomped her bare foot against the marble floor, the two males erupted in laughter, the sounds echoing off the walls and the fiery Gryffindor stomped out of the bathroom, her cheeks a deep crimson, and her head tucked down. Upon slamming the door, she could still hear their laughter. She quickly scrambled around her room throwing on clothes, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a scarlet top with a vee shaped neckline that plunged down, revealing the upper curves of her breasts. She flew down the stairs and out of the common room without looking back, the blush not leaving her cheeks until she was halfway to the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Blaise turned to look at his friend, having finally straightened up, their laughter still echoing softly around them. The Malfoy heir was clutching his sides, his normally pale face a light pink, and his silver eyes were dancing with mirth. The Zabini heir wasn't much better off, he too was clutching his sides and his olive toned skin was mildly flushed, his breathing coming in short pants.<p>

"Oh, Merlin! Did you see her face?" Draco asked, glancing up at his bestfriend, and Blaise nodded, chuckling again. The two shook their heads and went around the tub turning on the different water faucets, each a different temperature to even it out. The two boys waited in a comfortable silence and as soon as it was full they turned off the water and jumped into the tub, swimming a couple laps before resting against opposite sides, facing each other.

"So, how was your holiday Blaise?" the blonde boy tilted his head slightly, curious. It had been the first summer that the two of them hadn't spent together and they didn't have much of a chance to catch up on their super personal matters as they were in the company of their other friends. Though they trusted the others, their bonds weren't quite like that of Bliase and Draco, the two of them shared absolutely everything, never hiding from one another, never lying, never holding back. Their bond was strong than that of even most siblings. It scared some people, yet impressed others, very few people understood.

"The holidays were all right, I spent the summer with my mothe. It's nice to see her at ease again and not worrying about which side she would have to choose. We stayed in our beach home outside Forte dei Marmi, you remember? We went there a couple of years ago for a week." Draco nodded, remembering the elegant home built into a beachside cliff, a stairway leading straight down into the sand. "Well, we stayed there, and she was nice as usual but she says she wants me to find someone who is worthy of bringing home. She's sick of the bimbos we've been dating, she said the same goes for you. She doesn't want you bringing home any bimbos either." Blaise laughed softly, Draco joining in before feigning a hurt expression.

"Your mum thinks I date bimbos? At least they're hot bimbos.." the boys erupted into laughter again, Blaise shaking his head at the Malfoy heir.

"What about you? How was your summer without your dad?" Blaise questioned carefully. His mother and Narcissa Malfoy were very close, and had been since they were little girls. Blaise knew very well about the things that Draco's father had put Narcissa through and the pain that following him blindly had caused her and Draco.

"It was good. My mother is in much better spirits. And she's much healthier. She's taking the loss of Severus hard, but she's been mourning is like one should and she's getting better. She's been laughing and smiling more. We went to Paris for a couple weeks, she did her usual shopping and pretty much left me to my own devices while she caught up with some old friends." Blaise smiled at the news, hearing that his second mother was doing better made him incredibly happy and knowing how close Draco and his mother were, he knew that he would be in a much better mood.

"Good good. My mum is taking his loss pretty hard too. She misses him terribly. I have to admit I kind of miss him coming over for Sunday dinners every so often." Draco nodded in agreement as they climbed out of the pool like tub and wrapped towels around themselves.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the Great Hall and flounced over to the Gryffindor table, more grateful than ever that breakfast was served up until lunch on Saturdays. A minor detail she'd forgotten when she'd first woken up. She saw Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna sitting at the Gryffindor table and she smiled warmly, joining them, sitting beside Ginny and across from Ron.<p>

"Goodmorning Hermione. I hope your holiday went well?" Luna's airy voice was the first to greet her, followed by several other good mornings, she scowled at Ron who greeted her with his mouth full of food before she turned to her blonde Ravenclaw friend, smiling.

"Hello Luna! My holiday was all right, thank you. How about yours?"

"Oh, they were good. I spent a lot of the summer traveling around" she shrugged her shoulders slightly before turning back to her conversation she'd been previously having with Neville.

"So, what're you doing waking up so late?" Harry teased the petite girl, Ron sniggered and Ginny threw a piece of toast at the green eyed male, her annoyance visible in her features.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm your girlfriend, you can be so inconsiderate!" Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry pouted. "Hermione can sleep in late if she wants to! She's always working! Cut her some slack!"

"I was only teasing! I'm sorry Hermione! I'm sorry Ginny!" He pleaded with the females, Ron still snickering, only now at the expense of his other bestfriend. Hermione waved her hand dismissing his comment and Harry smiled warmly at the girl.

"So, uh, why's your hair wet?" Ron asked, some food falling out of his mouth as he talked, everyone else stared at him, their expressions disgusted. "Whaaat?" Ron whined, having swallowed his food, the five of them shook their heads, one would think they'd get used to Ronald talking with his mouth full, they'd been around it for seven years now, and in Ginny's case her entire life but it never ceased to gross them out.

"Nothing, Ronald. Please, chew with your mouth closed." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the red headed boy.

"So, why is your hair wet?" Ron repeated himself, his mouth free of food this time, all of them grateful.

"I just took a shower and I forgot to dry it," she replied nonchalantly, shrugging her small shoulders. Harry, Ginny and Ron all chatted amongst themselves about Quidditch, Harry being the new captain was in charge of putting together the try-outs and practice schedule. Hermione tuned them out and joined in conversing with Neville and Luna about a new herbology book he'd gotten over the holiday.

"Gran got it for me, I really like it. It's got every known plant and all of it's known properties, how to grow and care for it and what potions is can be used in and such. It's been charmed so, it's not thick or heavy. You're more tan welcome to borrow it if you want Hermione." Neville rambled on about the book, turning to the fiery girl, knowing her love for books and knowledge, he smiled.

"Thank you so much! I'd love to read it after you're done with it!" Hermione smiled in return. "I need to get back up to my dorm though, and finish arranging the prefect patrol schedule!"

"Bye 'Mione!" Every one bid her farewell and she walked briskly out of the Great Hall and made her way back to the Heads' common room.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy and Zabini heirs were sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, even though a fire was not currently crackling in the fireplace. The windows in the common room and adjacent kitchenette had their drapes pulled back, allowing sun to shine through the windows, lighting up the room. Blaise was looking around him, admiring the decorations. The color scheme was red and silver, the carpet was a deep crimson and incredibly soft and thick, the sofas and chairs were a silver velvet. The walls were a dark stained wood and a large crystal chandelier hung in the middle of the room, lighting it up. Several smaller lights were strewn about for if they didn't want the huge chandelier on. There were two staircases, one that led up to a door with a Slytherin banner and a golden nameplate with Draco Malfoy etched in a neat loopy writing, the other staircase led up to a door with a Gryffindor banner and a golden nameplate with Hermione Granger etched in the same loopy handwriting. The kitchenette he had invaded earlier for something to munch on and to drink, had a black and white color scheme. The floor was a black and white swirled marble, the counter tops matched the floor, the cabinets were the same dark stained wood of the walls. The bar stools at the counter had alternating red and silver cushions and were the same wood as the walls and cabinets. The icebox was white as was the stove, except the ebony burners that stood out against it.<p>

To say that Blaise was jealous was an understatement. Their common room was beautiful but he knew he'd be in here almost as much as the two of them seeing as he and Draco were inseparable so, it didn't really bother him too much. Draco was scribbling down the beginnings of a patrol schedule while Blaise was scribbling down the members of the Slytherin Quidditch team who still remained at Hogwarts and he found the number to be quite low. He frowned down at the paper. It pained him to think about their team, most of the members now laying in their graves due to the war. It'd taken it's toll on both sides, Voldemort had killed nearly half the amount of his followers as he had those who opposed him, it sickened Blaise to no end. He was grateful the war had ended in Voldemort's defeat and that it'd happened before his bestfriend was murdered or before Blaise himself had been forced to join the Death Eaters. He shuddered slightly at the thought.

"What's wrong Blaise?" Draco's voice cut through his thoughts and Blaise looked over at the blonde, his indigo eyes betraying his pain.

"Just thinking is all.." his voice was soft and Draco patted him on his back in the Malfoy equivalent of a hug. His silver eyes meeting the indigo ones of his best mate.

"It's okay, you know? We're tough and no matter what we always have each other. Not to mention, Theo, Daphne, Pansy and Piper." Draco said, laughing softly referring to the Nott heir, and Greengrass, Parkinson and Moon heiresses. Blaise laughed softly, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, that's true." Blaise replied, and opened his mouth to say more but the portrait hole opened and a petite bushy haired girl stumbled in, falling frontward, barely catching herself before she hit the ground.


End file.
